


waking up alone

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush





	waking up alone

_Word Count: 427_

 

Harry wakes up late in the day, and he realizes Louis is gone. He thinks that maybe, he woke up to attempt to cook him breakfast. Or maybe, he’s in the shower.

And then Harry remembers that Louis had to go out with Eleanor today. He pulls the blanket back over his head and he cries. He doesn’t know how long he cries, he doesn’t even know exactly why.

Deep down, Harry knew why Louis had to go out with Eleanor. But Harry couldn’t admit it to himself. Harry was convinced the world was made to hurt him, or something of the sort.

Harry rolled out of bed sometime later in the day, finding his way to the bathroom and pulling off his boxers before sliding into the shower.

He makes sure the water is hot. Hot, so maybe it’ll take his mind off of Louis.

The absence of Louis.

Harry thinks maybe Louis is thinking of him too. Thinks, maybe, he’s just as upset. Thinks maybe he’s just as miserable. And then he remembers, that Louis has a better way of dealing with pain.

Harry thinks of how much he hates Eleanor. He remembers all of the times she’s kissed his boyfriend. He remembers that everybody in the world thinks that Eleanor and Louis are in love.

Harry suddenly feels disgusted, Louis’ lips, that have touched Eleanor’s, have touched his own lips. Harry scrubs himself down with soap, feeling violated.

And then Harry starts crying again. He sits down in the shower and he just cries. He lets all of his thoughts wash down the drain of the shower until the water gets cold. Finally, Harry turns off the water, climbing out of the shower slowly and toweling off. 

Harry pulls on some sweatpants and he walks downstairs and when he walks past the kitchen he sees on the clock that it’s 5:00. Louis should be home soon. Harry sits on the couch.

Harry waits.

Louis struts through the door sometime later. Harry doesn’t know how long he was waiting. Louis sits next to him on the couch, and he nuzzles into the crook of his neck.  _I love you Harry_ , he says. And Harry says it back, wrapping his long arms around Louis and kissing him on the head. Louis looks up at him and the only thing Harry can read from his eyes is  _I’m sorry_ and _I love you,_  and that’s all Harry needs, he thinks. And then he thinks, that maybe this is all worth it.

Because Louis is worth it.


End file.
